Bring me Back to the Light
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: When love is strong nothing can defeat it. But still what happens when Light and Darkness fell in love? They are supposed to be enemies and opposites; what will happen now? Will the destiny try to separate them? YxYY Oneshot. A little yaoi.


Nekogal: Here is another Oneshot, this was a request from yamixyugiyaoilover so I hope you enjoy it. Also the idea came into my head with the song "Bring me to life" From "Evanescence" if you hear it you get a lot of what to think about.

Yugi: There are various warnings in here: first of all it is yaoi, its kind of sad and depressing, it has nothing to do with the show, and a little of fluffness. You are warned by now.

Yami: If you have any trauma is not my fault, its from Nekogal.

Nekogal: Hey! I don't think is that traumatic, don't listen to him. Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. On with the fic!

**Bring me back to the light**

**Yugi's POV**

I'm here, rotting myself in the Shadow Realm, losing my heart piece to piece and soon or later I will disappear. This place reminds me of everything bad that happened in my life, is just that is so dark, there are some tombs on the way, there's no sun, I have saw some shadows wandering around, the sky is red blood, there are spooky trees and my feelings are fading away, also that I have no idea where my loved Yami is.

You may be wondering how the hell did I came here, then I should tell you the story about it, before I forget everything of my life. Just some hours ago my life used to be perfect, until my heart wanted to confess my love for Yami…

**Two hours ago**

**Narrator's POV (A/N: My POV!)**

Finally, the school was over and those beautiful days of summer arrived, and the happiest part of it was that Yugi was going to spend those days with Yami, his secret crush. Yugi arrived to his home, the Kame Game Shop was opened, and as he entered the bell above the door rang; closing the door behind him Yugi walked to the living room to find Yami sitting on the couch watching TV.

The pharaoh noticed the others presence and turned around to give a smile at him. Yugi returned the smile for a good reason, also that Yami looked so hot, he was wearing black leather pants, his dark shirt, chains on the neck and wrist.

"Hey there little one, how was your last day of school?"

Yugi's heartbeat increased at the sound of Yami's voice "It was great, but still I missed you a bit"

The relationship of both boys was nice, they were best friends and they could talk about anything, but still they were friends and nothing more. For some reason Yami and Yugi talked to each other like a couple, it wasn't uncomfortable but if one of them said something about it maybe things could turn bad between them.

Yami chuckled at Yugi "Me too. Did something interesting happen?

Yugi giggled of remembering of that same day; he threw his backpack on the rug and sat next to Yami. "Well actually yes, today Joey slipped from the stairs and fell on Honda's back"

Both laughed of just imagine it, and without Yami noticing, Yugi got closer to his body still laughing. The laugh ended and both looked in the eyes deeply with a smile on their faces.

Both stayed in silence, enjoying the view and finally Yami spoke "Yugi, did you know that you have such beautiful amethyst eyes?"

Yugi blushed "No… but thanks. And I like the way how you sing when you are in the shower"

Now Yami was the one blushing. "So you heard me?"

Yugi chuckled. "Like seven times, you sing very nice though"

"Well thank you Aibou" Yami wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulder showing protection.

The others heartbeat became stronger at the skin contact, it felt so soft and warm and his heart was responding, he wanted to confess right now, in that exact moment, but what about if Yami rejected his love? What about if Yami hated him for that? Their bond would be totally different, they might never talk freely again. But Yugi was going to take a risk.

"Um, Yami-kun?"

"Hai?"

Yugi staggered a little but then he took a deep breathe and continued. "I want to tell you something, something important"

Yami's eyes opened more of curiosity. "What is it? You can tell me anything and you know it"

Yugi searched for the right words of how to say it but it was difficult, he just kept in silence for a moment, then he told himself to be brave and to open his mouth. "I… l-lo-ve… I love…" Yugi felt his tongue tangled "I l-love…"

"You love what?" Even though Yami wanted to hear the sentence his voice was still calmed.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Yami stayed in shock, he had nothing to say about it. Yugi realized what he just said, he confessed his love! Scared, Yugi covered his mouth with both hands and sat up in a quick move stepping away from Yami.

And trying to repair his mistake Yugi apologized. "Yami-kun I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Is not that I don't like you or something… I got exited and… and I…"

Yami stood up from the couch, he walked in front of Yugi and silenced his mouth with his right thumb. "I love you too Aibou"

Without thinking of it Yami held Yugi's face and leaned forward a kiss; the pharaoh felt the others lips so soft as he imagined, he bit the lower lip wanting to get in and Yugi allowed the entrance. Their tongues fought for domination and Yami ended victorious and entered to Yugi's mouth, it tasted like vanilla, Yami loved it.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and deepened the kiss pushing his own head to Yami's. The pharaoh's tongue danced with his light's for some seconds that seemed to be years. The air was needed and both separated and stared at the others shining eyes.

"I love you so much Yami, since I met you I wanted to confess but I was afraid you could reject me"

Yami's arms went down from Yugi's face to his waist. "I felt the same, but now we are together and nothing will separate us"

"You think so?"

"Yes, and if someone tries to I'm sure we will get through it"

Suddenly a huge voice echoed in all the room, it was so loud and seemed to be angry.

"NO! LIGHT AND DARKNESS CANNOT BE TOGETHER!"

Yami and Yugi hugged each other in fear. In all the room a big haze appeared and some kind of energy made Yami and Yugi to separate, the impact made Yugi to fell on the floor and also Yami, they stood up and stayed standing in different parts of the room very far away from the other.

Yugi tried to run with Yami but he couldn't, he was like inside of some kind of bubble; also Yami tried the same and he began to hit the invisible shield but useless. Then Yugi's side of the room covered with light, and Yami's with darkness. Suddenly from the ceiling a golden light appeared showing the god Ra.

Ra looked at both angry. "I can't allow this to happen, you can't be together!"

Yugi got scared and needed the warmth of Yami's body, his eyes were filled with tears now. "But why? We love each other!"

"That's why!" Ra's voice turned louder "Light and darkness are opposite, if you are together the balance in the world will be destroyed! And now I have to do something about it"

Yami got mad at Ra, even though he was a god. "That's not reason for doing that! Don't you see we are in love?"

Ra got angry at the response at Yami and his light became brighter. "So you dare to answer to me like that, you will pay with your lovers heart. And what you are he will become"

"What?" Yami now realized what he meant "You can't do that! Please don't hurt him, do everything you want with me but don't hurt Yugi"

"I will not listen to darkness, I will do what I think is fair, but unless the light wants to be saved but you will go to the eternal darkness"

Ra turned to see Yugi "Give your answer, you have two choices. You can be saved but the dark will stay in the place he belongs forever, or you can go rot to darkness until you loose your heart and the dark will be safe"

Yugi kept in silence thinking for an answer. Yami by his side was screaming in panic. "Yugi save yourself! Forget about me and you stay safe please!"

Yugi did not listened to Yami, he looked at the floor sad but sure of what he was going to answer. "I… I want to stay in the darkness, and Yami will be safe"

"YUGI NO!"

Ra looked surprised at Yugi. "If your love is that strong for him, then you will go to the darkness until your heart fades away and you become a shadow"

The god flapped his wings and the light that was in Yugi's side became darkness, the shield that separated both vanished and the floor that was under Yugi melted like water and making Yugi to fall slowly. Some tears came from Yugi's eyes but still he had a smile.

Yami ran as fast as he could to Yugi but it was too late he was already gone, and now all that it was heard was Yugi's last words. "Good bye Yami-kun…"

Ra disappeared along with the darkness in all the room, everything returned to normal in that room except that Yugi wasn't there anymore. Yami fell to his knees and began crying. "Why Yugi? Why did you go to darkness?" Yami felt guilty about iy for no reason, right he just wanted Yugi back.

Yami then knew what he had to do; he whipped his tears away and stood up. "I will bring you back from the darkness Yugi, no matter how much it takes"

The pharaoh held the puzzle with his hands, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Take me to the darkness" In a flash of light Yami vanished on the air.

**The Shadow Realm**

It was all dark, no sun, no light, there wasn't anything that could cheer up someone. Yugi was on the floor unconscious, he opened his eyes slowly and found himself on a horrible place. He stood feeling so cold and weak from his heart, he felt the slow heartbeat with his right hand and sensing that something wrong was going to happen.

Yugi began walking on a slow way, he was going to search maybe for a way out, something almost impossible. As he walked he saw that a little ruby piece fell from his heart.

"Is that…my heart?"

Yugi tried to pick it up but it vanished as he touched it.

"I'm going to disappear…"

He wanted to cry, but nothing came out, maybe that meant that there was no hope. Beginning to walk again holding his heart with both hands, feeling hopeless, lost, and alone.

**Back to the begin with Yugi's POV.**

That's what happened, I have no doubt that my heart will vanish soon, five pieces of it had already fell and maybe the rest of it will. I think that I should just give up and surrender, so my suffering can end for once. But right now I think that it is for the best because if love made me this, if love is a feeling then I don't want to feel anymore.

**Narrator's POV**

Yugi as he kept walking some haze appeared more and more, he could barely see now. He covered his eyes with one of his hands and kept his way, but without noticing he fell with something, he tried to look and saw a tombstone, he frowned at seeing it and to notice that some blood was coming out from his foot. Ignoring the wound he stood up and kept walking, watching how another piece of his heart fell.

**In other place of the Shadow Realm**

Yami was standing in somewhere cold, dark and unknown, the Shadow Realm. To defend himself from the shadows the pharaoh used the light from the puzzle and began walking to search for Yugi. He began thinking that maybe, it was almost impossible that Yugi kept alive.

No! That was stupid! Yugi was light and he could make it through everything, he had no doubt that when he could find Yugi he was going to be alive. And with that thought in mind Yami ran in the first way he saw.

**Back with Yugi**

Yugi felt another piece from his heart to fell; he kept his eyes in shock at the pain of it and groaned weakly. Then for some reason Yugi stopped walking, in front of him was a little shadow.

"Hey there" Yugi's voice was low and weak.

The shadow just stopped walking and saw Yugi.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be darkness?"

Yugi waited for a possible answer, a movement, a sound or something but nothing came.

"I guess you can't feel, because you have no heart. But don't worry, soon I will be with you" Then Yugi frowned "Or maybe not. I really don't know what will happen to me…"

The shadow looked once more at Yugi with those big and round yellow eyes and then left. Yugi sighed at the loneliness and felt the soft and cold wind on his face, that was the only sound heard now. He only took his way, leading to nowhere in special, or somewhere safe, it was just a way he was taking.

After some minutes of walking Yugi began to feel his body very cold and weak, he could barely move by now, he was feeling worst at every second. But without putting attention of where he was going, Yugi hit on the face with a tree; he blinked, and found himself on the floor and feeling a liquid falling from his face, he touched it and saw blood again.

Yugi did not bother himself on cleaning it, he actually didn't care now, he just stood up slowly and whimpering at the same time, then he kept walking.

Time pasted slow and seemed and eternity to him, an eternity that lasted five minutes; Yugi gasped in a low way at noticing there wasn't more way to go further, he stopped before he made something stupid, it was just a cliff, apparently he had been walking to go nowhere. The view wasn't that pretty but he kept staring at it, his eyes lost the amethyst bright color and changed to a dark one.

"Please make all of my pain disappear"

When he said that Yugi jumped from the cliff; the air felt great through his hair but it was not going to in some seconds, he was going to fall on ice but wishing that it was enough to kill him.

Finally he touched the ice, he began bleeding from his arms and cheeks, he stood up but felt no pain at all and apparently he failed at what he wanted.

"I don't want to feel more pain"

He stood up slowly groaning because his body was too weak that could barely move; and looked around trying to find another way to get rid of his life; another piece from his heart fell, time was running and maybe it was going to be late to die.

But what was Yugi trying to do now? He was going to die anyway, but still in different ways, he wanted to kill himself and die, but if his heart was taken completely by the darkness he would turn into darkness, something even worst.

Yugi walked a little searching for anything, sharp rocks, another cliff, anything would work for him, but still he found nothing.

"I must get my life away"

Yugi kept standing in there, he moved his arms up to the sky and two beautiful dark feather wings appeared on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and flapped the new wings, and flew up to the red sky searching for something useful; and letting another piece of his heart to go.

**Meanwhile with Yami**

Yami stopped running, his legs felt weird, they felt weak. He began panting trying to keep the light around him, he leaned his hands on his knees to take a little break. Now his body was feeling cold, the darkness wanted to penetrate on his heart and he was doing his best to avoid it, but the negative energy was too much, he fell on his knees and touched his heart.

"You…won't get my heart… I need to save Yugi!"

His eyes wanted to close, to have some sleep, but if he did it something bad was going to happen to him. He fought to defend himself, but it was too much, too much for him, what was he going to do? In pain Yami began to scream.

**With Yugi**

Flying with the grace of an eagle Yugi kept looking for something that could kill him and soon; another piece from his heart fell and he groaned of the pain. Those feelings that vanished away belong to the darkness now and maybe he was going too.

He wanted to get rid of that pain, that pain, which one? He could not feel the injuries on his body because the feeling of pain already vanished, the pain he wanted to get rid of was the one of his heart. The one that was in there since he loved Yami and could not tell it, the one that became stronger because his love made him to turn into that.

Then to his relief Yugi noticed that he could fall from that altitude, it was around 600 meters and was enough to kill him.

Yugi smiled at it. "Yukata!"(1)

He flew down at a high speed, and then stopped to flap his wings and let gravity to do its part; he was smiling and giggling a little, but then his looked in shock, he flapped his wings as fast as he could to stop falling, now he was very near to the floor, it was close. Yugi touched the floor again and far away he could see a figure walking and screaming in pain. He ran to the strange figure and gasped to see it was Yami.

Yugi held Yami's arms softly covering their bodies with his wings to warm them up. Yami was sweating, groaning and looking at the floor touching his heart.

"Yami! Yami are you ok?!"

Yami did not answered, he was screaming in a very loud way "Save me!" Yugi shook the pharaoh's body trying to make him respond.

"Come on Yami! Don't loose your heart! Look at me now please! Look at me!"

Yami fell to his knees still screaming and touching his heart in a hard way, trying to save it from the darkness.

"Remember Yami! You cannot go! That's why I gave myself to the darkness! Because…" Yugi began crying "I LOVE YOU!"

Yami looked up at Yugi with those crimson eyes that recovered the spark in them, the light from the puzzle returned and Yugi stepped back at from it covering his face. Yami stood in surprise to found Yugi bleeding, hurt and with black wings.

Yami tried to walk closer to Yugi "Yugi is that you?"

"I'm not Yugi anymore!"

"Yes you are, you will always be Yugi for me"

Yugi's voice turned louder "You don't understand! My heart will turn to darkness, and I want to kill myself before it happens! So kill me now while you can so I can't suffer anymore!"

"I won't kill you Yugi"

"Then if you don't, I will!"

Yugi flew up some meters, he whiped the blood fomr his face away and kept looking at Yami "Return home before it happens the same to you!" Another piece from his heart fell and he groaned at it, and without saying another word Yugi flew away.

Yami kept staring how the piece from Yugi's heart vanished and got worried of just seeing it. The pharaoh now turned to the sky to see a ruby piece fall from Yugi and making the little one to fall too. Yami ran towards where Yugi was falling as fast as he could, with all his strength Yami ran and caught the others body in time being careful with the wings.

"Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi just looked at Yami with his eyes almost closed. "No, that was my last piece of heart…it was my love…"

"Yugi please don't go!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do…" "What is life if you don't have a heart anyway?"

The wings of Yugi began to vanish, then some part of his legs. Yami began crying, and if that was going to be the last time together, it had to be perfect. The pharaoh kissed Yugi on the lips softly and the let go to see him fade away.

By his surprise Yugi did not vanished, he kept still and some little ruby pieces coming from nowhere gathered together to return to Yugi's heart; when the last one finally got inside Yugi, he opened his eyes again and gave a smile at Yami.

From a sudden all the dark place turned into a beautiful one, the spooky trees turned into flowers of all colors, the red sky turned blue, the flat brown floor turned into green and soft grass, the sun began shining, the big green trees surrounded them, and the light from the sun returned with them.

Yami returned the smile and gave a kiss on the cheek to Yugi, both giggling to know everything was over. Again from the sky Ra appeared angry like the last time.

"You returned?! Why?"

Yami was not scared to tell the truth "Because we love each other, and our love was able to defeat the darkness"

Ra's voice calmed down "You are right, and you proved to me that your love can defeat anything"

Yami let Yugi down carefully, and Yugi with his puppy eyes spoke to Ra. "Then you will let us be together?"

"Yes, but with one condition"

Yugi happy and almost bouncing spoke. "Really? You will? And what is the condition?"

"The condition is, that as you are light and darkness you will be eternal. It had always been like that, and now you will, you will be together because they cannot exist without the other. The eternity will keep you together"

The boys nodded happily. And with that said a golden light shined around Yami and Yugi, after it was over Ra vanished again leaving at the couple alone.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and gave a hug in happiness.

"Yami we will be together forever!"

"I can't be happier than I am now"

Both gave a kiss and sat under the recomforting shadow of an oak tree.

THE END!

**LET'SBETOGETHERSOWECANBEHAPPY**

(1) Yukata: Thank God

Nekogal: Well there you go, hope you like it. I actually think is a little bad but I don't know what you say about it, I just wrote it because I wanted to get the idea out of my head.

Yugi: we hoped you like it!

Yami: so please review, that makes Nekogal to be happy and motivates her to continue chapters of other stories. Remember mean ones can hurt.

Nekogal: Until next time!


End file.
